Rock Tunnel (level)
, 20 , 30 1 |total spots = 8 3 |type spots = 0|objective = Defend/Steal 1 Rare Candy |energy = 80}} Rock Tunnel is the 17th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the second level of Chapter 4. Plot Satoshi arrives on Route 10 in front of the entrance to Rock Tunnel. Thinking Brock, Jessie, and James might be inside, he/she decides to enter the cave. Inside, however, it is too dark to see anything. He/She then remembers that Professor Oak told him/her to bring him a Pokémon with Cut to Route 2 and decide to head back there. A giant Onix then appears and chases Satoshi out of Rock Tunnel. After having received HM Flash on Route 2, Satoshi returns to Rock Tunnel and has one of his/her Pokémon use Flash to illuminate the cave. On his/her way to find the exit, Satoshi encounters many Trainers and wild Pokémon, which he/she manages to defeat. Satoshi eventually finds the exit, but still hasn't found Brock, Jessie, and James. If Satoshi keeps exploring the cave and fights all wild Pokémon and Trainers, the pile of rocks in one area will have collapsed, where he/she gets attacked by the giant Onix. Despite being a powerful foe, the Onix is beaten by him/her. The Old Man then appears and thanks Satoshi for saving him, as he was trapped behind the rocks. He tells Satoshi he will be at the entrance of Rock Tunnel if he/she want to talk. When Satoshi returns to the entrance, he/she notices the Old Man with three Shiny Voltorb. He offers him/her one of his Voltorb once Satoshi completes a quest first. Satoshi has to show him a Raichu and an Electrode at level 42 or higher and catch 10 Pikachu, without closing the game. If this quest is completed, the man will give a Shiny Voltorb. Major events * Satoshi decides to return to Route 2 to bring Professor Oak a Pokémon that knows Cut. * Satoshi saves the Old Man from the giant Onix. * Satoshi completes the Old Man's quest and receives a Shiny Voltorb. * Satoshi makes his/her way through Rock Tunnel. 'Debuts' Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Old Man * Ariana * Dana * Allen * Eric 'Pokémon' * Voltorb (Satoshi's; Shiny; optional; new) * Voltorb (Old Man's; Shiny; ×3; one given away) * Gyarados (Ariana's) * Geodude (Ariana's) * Butterfree (Dana's) * Machop (Dana's) * Pidgeot (Dana's) * Onix (Allen's; multiple) * Golem (Allen's; multiple) * Golem (Eric's) * Machop (Eric's) * Onix (Eric's) * Onix (character; giant) * Onix (multiple) * Geodude (multiple) * Zubat (multiple) * Machop (multiple) * Voltorb (multiple) Trivia * This is the first level in which the player are able to control their character in some way, being able to navigate through Rock Tunnel by choosing a direction. ** The feature to fully control the player character would later be implemented in Pokémon Tower Defense: Generations. * This is the first level to feature a side quest. * This is the first level to have more than one level class, as one is able to train against the wild Pokémon in Rock Tunnel. * This level features the most optional appearances. * This level has the most different numbers of waves and spots. Category:Levels Category:Story levels Category:Training levels Category:Levels featuring gift Pokémon